Eduardo (Comic Series)
Eduardo is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Hilltop Colony. He is currently in a relationship with another Hilltop survivor named Mandy. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing yet has been revealed about Eduardo's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he lived in or near Hilltop. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Eduardo's job is to guard the Hilltop's main gate and alert the colony if danger arises that him and his partner, Kal, can't handle. Eduardo and Kal are seen using spears as their weapons as the colony has run out of bullets. A Larger World Eduardo was first encountered standing guard on the Hilltop Colony wall, having a discussion with another Hilltop survivor, Kal, about Eduardo's girlfriend, Mandy. Kal hears someone on the other side of the wall and tells Eduardo to be quiet. He and Eduardo ready their spears, but are ordered to stand down by Paul Monroe. Something To Fear Eduardo makes another appearance in Issue 101, in which him and Kal are seen killing a zombie with a spearhead. Kal informs him that Earl Sutton, a man who makes weapons for all the guards at Hilltop, had stopped production and that Eduardo would have to retrieve his own. Eduardo then complains and thinks that there might be zombies in the trees, but his speech is stopped short by Rick and others approaching the Hilltop. Kal and him proceed to let Rick and the others in. March To War In Issue 111, Eduardo tries to board the bus to travel to The Kingdom but is stopped by Paul. He tries to volunteer to join Paul's group to fight The Saviors; however, Paul tells him that he is too young to join and instead tasks him to stay and guard the Hilltop. All Out War - Part One Eduardo watches as Maggie Greene punches Gregory and takes over as the leader of the Hilltop. All Out War - Part Two Eduardo is next seen after Rick's group moves to the Hilltop in the aftermath of the Savior attack on the Safe-Zone. While he and Kal are standing watch on the wall, Negan and the Saviors make their presence known, and Negan demands to speak with Rick. Eduardo witnesses Kal's death, and is seen taking cover from the Saviors' line of sight. He tells Negan that he doesn't know who Rick is in response to his demand for Rick to make an appearance. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eduardo has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Kal Kal and Eduardo are seen standing guard together twice. They discussed their private life together which indicates they might have been close. In Issue 101, Kal seems to be some sort of mentor over Eduardo. Eduardo is upset when he isn't allowed to travel to the Kingdom with Kal. Mandy Eduardo and Mandy are in a relationship. Eduardo stated that he missed out on the "signals" that she was giving him, but besides that, any other details of their relationship are unknown. Appearances Comic Series Volume 16: A Larger World *Issue 95 *Issue 96 Volume 17: Something To Fear *Issue 101 Volume 19: March To War *Issue 111 Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 118 (No Lines) Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two *Issue 123 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 149 ru:Эдуардо Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Alive